


The Thief and the Assasin

by ArtemisLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, first fic, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLuna/pseuds/ArtemisLuna
Summary: An unlucky Thief and Assasin meet on a lucky Halloween night.  Brought together only to be torn apart, they fight to be reunited.





	The Thief and the Assasin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, so please go easy on me! Honestly, the idea popped in my head and I did this all within like, three hours. Forgive my writing and I hope you guys enjoy the first part of this story. Its a modern AU with some Romeo and Juliet inspiration. There is more to come! If you guy want. Please leave comments! I'd love to know what you guys think about it :)

The Thief and the Assassin

_ ↢ ☽ ☾ ↣ _

The thrum of the music vibrates in his ears, the rhythmic beats confusing him as to what’s his heart and what's the music. He squints his adjusting eyes against the bright colorful lights in the dark club. Heat and different indiscernible scents mix within his nose as he immerses himself into the crowd, pushing and being pushed, skin rubbing against skin. Glitter sparkles in his vision, while neon jumps out at him from all over the room. Twisted orange and black streamers decorate the banister on the second floor. Pumpkin and skeleton designs are plastered onto the walls. Stations are set against the walls, with different Halloween games to play. Many skeletons are dressed up, lined up and leaning against the railings on the second floor, looking like real people if not for the stark white bones showing. 

Finally he pops out of other side of the crowd, finding his friends sitting in a round booth, a little hidden away from the party. Hunk the Monk gives an enthusiastic wave, while Pidge the Barbarian Dwarf gives a two finger salute. Lance the Thief takes a seat across from Pidge, sliding up next to Hunk. Unable to contain her excitement, Pidge gushes, “Isn’t this insane? I single handedly got us into the biggest, awesomest Halloween party of the year!  You’re welcome.” Pidge smiles and crosses her arms, satisfied. 

“How _ did _ you manage that, exactly?” Hunk asks, suspicious. 

“I definitely  _ didn't _ hack their guest list and add our names onto it.” she says, pretending to whistle and look away, the picture of innocence. 

“Uh-huh, right.” Skeptical, Hunk lets it go, for now. 

“Yeah, yeah, woohoo, congratulations.” Lance says lamely, waving a lazy hand back and forth.

“Oh no you don't. Don't start doing that again. Come on man,” Hunk sighs while Pidge groans. 

“Extra, extra! Read all about it! Loverboy Lance gets his heart broken once again! I can see the headlines.” she spreads her hands in the air. She quickly switches over to holding an invisible camera, taking quick snapshots of Lance. 

“So what’s it like to be single as a pringle again? Will you ever find love again? Whatever will you do to fill that empty hole in your heart?”

Hunk pushes her hands down gently. 

“Too soon?” she asks sheepishly.  “I thought it was all good now?”

Hunk shakes his head, “Not quite I guess,” then turns to Lance. 

“I know it's tough, but you have to forget about Nyma! She’s seriously not worth all of this.”

“But, she was everything! You don't understand, we had a connection!” Lance gazes out to the bustle of people out on the floor, secretly wishing Nyma would be somewhere out there. 

“How much of a connection was it if she left you for another dude?” Hunk says sadly, bringing him back. “Sorry bro, but it’s true.” He pats his shoulder sympathetically. 

“Wish it wasn’t.” Before Lance can thump his head on the table, Hunk puts his hand to his forehead and pushes his head back up. 

Pidge stands up, dragging Lance out of the booth. “WE didn't come here to mope around. We’re at the biggest party of the  year and we are gonna have fun damn it! ”She huffs, pulling Lance to the middle of the dance floor. 

Lance isn’t into it in the beginning. His dance is sluggish and lazy, not at all like him, but he tries, so as not to upset his friends. A couple songs in and  Pidge and Hunk are able to get him to crack a smile with their silly dance moves. “Havana” soon comes on and he can’t help but dance full out for that one. It's a song he enjoys immensely and can’t help but enthusiastically dance to it. After that, he finally lets go, time passing in a blur. Song after song comes on, and they all dance together like goofballs, making each other crack up. 

“I'll be back! Nature calls!” Lance yells over the music. Not sure if his friends heard him, he leaves Pidge and Hunk to duke it out on the dance floor over who’s got the best moves. After wandering around for a bit, and asking a Frankenstein waiter for some help, he makes it into the men’s room. Stumped, because there are two doors for the men’s room, he finally he gives up and enters through the right. Hard beats give into the soft instrumental tunes from inside the bathroom. 

_ This… IS A BATHROOM?? _

To his right, the walls are in different shades of blue with golden swirls, in stark contrast to the dark red stall doors at the far end. Ocean colored urinals line the walls in the far right corner of the bathroom. Next to these, gold framed mirrors sit above red marbled sinks. To his left, instead of a wall, like any regular bathroom would have, there is a glass tank. The hum of the filter and the soft glow of the lights lure him closer. Filled with beautiful different colored fish and foliage, a slow smile appears on his face at the ethereal underwater world. Transfixed, he watches the fish swirl and the plants dance, caressing the underbellies of the fish weaving between them. He spots a white koi, lazily making its way through the tank. Lance walks alongside it, curious as to its destination. Confusion comes over his face as he wonders why its stopped, hovering in the middle of the tank.

_ Are you waiting for someone?  _ He wonders. 

Suddenly a black one comes to meet it. They weave between each other, over and under, seemingly happy to be together. He admires the way they circle one another, an infinite loop. He can’t help the soft smile that sneaks it way to his face.

_ At least you guys have each other.  _

His eyes flicker above the couple, attention caught by a bright blue fish darting by, only to look past it and find a pair of indigo eyes staring back at him. 

_ ↢ ☽ ☾ ↣ _

 


End file.
